<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marinette... Pennyworth? by LV0215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159668">Marinette... Pennyworth?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV0215/pseuds/LV0215'>LV0215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deppression, I will add more tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts Mentioned, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV0215/pseuds/LV0215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have gotten so much worse for Marinette since Lila returned, and Marinette has finally had enough. So she tracks down an estranged relative on her mother's side.</p>
<p>Alfred Pennyworth thought this was going to be a normal Wayne Gala. Master Bruce would be dodging women, Master Richard would strike up an awkward conversation with a random patron, Master Tim would try to sneak coffee into his wine glass without anyone noticing, Master Jason wouldn't even show up, and Master Damian would give a murderous glare to anyone who came within 5 feet of him. </p>
<p>Tonight was not normal. Several things happened to tell him it would be otherwise. Alfred knew something was about to happen, he just didn't know what. And then his mother's old lullaby started playing, and a girl told him she was his Granddaughter.</p>
<p>Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the dress that Marinette is wearing during this chapter. https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2019/07/29/5d3ed5bc8557af9abe70b3bb/m_5d3ed5f719c15794e95780b2.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https://poshmark.com/listing/Black-Red-ombr-formal-dress-size-16-5d3ed5bc8557af9abe70b3bb&amp;h=580&amp;w=580&amp;tbnid=DCtmEtAaq3sQWM&amp;tbnh=225&amp;tbnw=225&amp;usg=AI4_-kTLq5sdwAyojR5dfWz9FEgVfc5EEQ&amp;vet=1&amp;docid=gR0gqzYLhD0SgM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette took a deep breath. She knew she could do this. She knew she could reveal herself. The girl was the granddaughter of Alfred Freaking Pennyworth for goodness sakes! Not that he knew that just yet - notice the keyword yet. And kwamii knew she despised using him like this, but since Lila had gotten back, things had gotten increasingly worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette wasn't sure she'd survive the school year anymore so she knew things had gotten serious. Actually, 'serious' was an understatement, things had become downright dangerous for Marinette in her life. The bullying was much worse now, Alya had started becoming increasingly more aggressive towards her, the school was doing nothing about anything, Uncle Jagged, and Aunt Penny was on a long tour and could talk much anymore, not to mention Chat Noir’s advances were starting to scare her with their intensity and not even as Ladybug anymore, it was Marinette who was being harassed now. All of that, she could endure. All of that, she could tell herself would stop when she graduated and went off to college. It was the suicidal thoughts she couldn’t condone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No way would she not get help after that. So she had started to research her family, to see if she had any relatives who could take her in for a bit. That was when she found Alfred and Marie Pennyworth. Alfred was her mother’s father who had accidentally impregnated her grandmother on a trip overseas. Marinette's grandmother did try to look for him, but only going on a name wasn’t enough for her to go on while simultaneously raising Sabine. Now though, with all the blessed resources of the 21st century, Marinette had found him in Gotham. Working for Bruce Wayne. Seriously! Couldn't anyone in her family turn out normal?! Deciding it was unlikely she was to be able to get help from him -considering he didn't know she even existed- she committed her resources to find out about his relatives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There, she found Marie Pennyworth, Alfred's mother. That was also when she found Marie's old journal. It had been in some old clutter on an eBay account selling old and forgotten family artifacts. Naturally, she bought it immediately. When the diary had finally come in the mail, Marinette started reading it as soon as she could. To say Marinette was amazed by her was an understatement. Marie was truly the most astounding person she had heard about ever. Marie Pennyworth had been through so much in her long life and had the most astonishing faith in God she had ever encountered. And then she found Marie's Lullaby. A song she had sung to her dear Alfie since he was small, adding to it as she grew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That song, she realized, was her way into Alfred's world, as she could hardly show up at a party as MDC and ask to be introduced. So she did some more searching, found out when the next Wayne Gala was and submitted herself as a performer. She got the gig. It didn't take much for Marinette to convince her parents to let her go to the most dangerous and crime-ridden place on earth... as long as she paid for her plane ticket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette's parents didn't pay much attention to her much anymore anyways considering the recent pick-up in the family business. When Marinette found out she was the only performer, she almost had a panic attack, but Tikki had pulled her through. Now, she was waiting for Mr. Wayne to introduce her to the crowd of super important people in the room so she could enter. There were a lot of big-name people here though, Marinette thought idly fidgeting with the fabric of her gown. The collar and the whole top of the gown were black and faded into a deep red as it went down. It was a relatively simple design, the only surprising thing is that it had an open back. The crowd would have an unobstructed view of the countless scars she had earned being Ladybug so long. Even though this was mostly for her, Marinette still wanted to see if she could raise awareness about what was going on in Paris. Hawkmothwas still at large you know, and her people could use all the help they could get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Her head suddenly snapped up from her musings when Tikki tapped her leg to signal her entrance into the ballroom. She walked out to the middle of the dance floor, took a breath, closed her eyes, and began. </span>
  <b>The song is His Daughter - Nightcore</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58ZrBYYNpyU&amp;list=RD7JbVdXPFDbc&amp;index=27</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything's gonna be alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whispers to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was only 6 years old that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she hid behind that shelf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette opened her eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause daddy had a little too much to drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They scanned the crowd</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And mama didn't want her to feel the pain, she felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She closed her eyes for a moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she still felt the pain...  </span>
  <em>
    <span>before slowly walking around the room</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well 10 years they came and went </span>
  <em>
    <span>She made eye contact with several people around the room</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And dad was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she looked for love in other men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And tried to act strong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Telling them her story</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broken hearts and Scars in only places she could see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She made her way back to the middle of the room</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause she just wanted, she just wanted to feel something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as she sat there on her bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking bout what those girls said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If there's a God out there </span>
  <em>
    <span>She turned, holding her arms spread wide</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please hear my prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm lost and I'm scared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I've got nowhere else to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleading</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I've come a long, long way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I'm not sure I can make it much farther... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleading her case</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well her path started to change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She reached her hand out as if to grab something</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out and grabbed God's grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, she saw a light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette got a far off look in her eyes then</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until that night...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where she decided one drink was alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>She held one finger up to the crowd, continuously making eye contact with them</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And one thing led to another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing you know, 9 months go by </span>
  <em>
    <span>She shrugs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's a mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as she laid there in that bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroking that small angel's head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She smiled softly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If there's a God out there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The girl started dancing, twisting, and twirling, with a partner only she could see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please hear my prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm lost and I'm scared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I've got nowhere else to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I've come a long, long way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I'm not sure I can be the best mother...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your daughter." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette turned then making eye contact with the very person she was there to see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that baby grew into a boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She smiled softly at him, sharing a secret only they knew</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who became her pride and joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved her like no man could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She stood still then, turned towards the Grandfather she never knew</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her heart felt peace, cause she finally understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God's love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So as she laid there in that bed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>99 years old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed her son's hand and said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's something you must know..." </span>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is a God up there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette pointed to the ceiling</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who heard my prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was lost and afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I had nowhere else to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had no clue, what to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then He sent me you." </span>
  <em>
    <span>She resumed dancing then, a slow waltz that seemed to fit her, swaying with the song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So if you're lost and afraid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you feel so alone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't worry child</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause there's a Father who will love you as His own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like he loved his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he loved His daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for the crowd to comprehend the fact the performance was over, but when they did - the applause was thunderous. Marinette blushed, she couldn't help it, Marinette hardly ever got praise anymore. When the applause died down, she curtsied and made her way back to her dressing room. When she got there, she waited. She knew he would come, and soon enough there was a knock on the door. She opened it and stood out of the way for him to enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was nervous, and certainly didn't want to look at his face, so she appraised his suit. (Because that’s what normal people do when they’re nervous) He was wearing a navy blue three-piece suit with exceptional stitching, and golden buttons. Marinette approved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you learn that song Miss?" Though she had been waiting for him to speak, Marinette still jumped when he spoke and her eyes snapped to his. They were impossibly blue. Instead of saying something, she walked over to her bag (yes, she brought her luggage -if you could even call it that- with her to 'work') and took out an old and weathered book. She very carefully handed it to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my great-grandmothers." She replied, watching intently as he opened it and started to leaf through the book. "I found it when I went looking for relatives." Alfred raised an eyebrow, still reading the book. OH, FUCK THIS she thought. "Alright, I think I'll just be straight with you. I'm in trouble. Not the bad kind, It's just that practically my entire life has gone to shit these past few years and I didn't know what to do you know. I-I don't have anyone who cares about me anymore, you know, and it's freaking me out. So I thought 'hey, why not try to get a relative or something to take me in for a year or so before I turn eighteen'. And now that I say it out loud it sounds kind of bad, and you probably don't want me here and think I'm only here 'cause you work for Bruce Wayne, and you hate me. And this was a huge mistake. And I should probably leave, and stop being so sensitive. And-" Marinette was suddenly cut off from her panicked rambling and pacing when Alfred's hands landed on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Breathe Miss. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out." He coached her. She would have been embarrassed if he hadn't immediately pulled her into a hug after her breathing became regulated again. "What's your name, Miss?" He asked in a voice so soft, and with such concern, she almost started bawling right there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she felt Alfred sigh, and step back from her, she braced herself for the rejection. For the berating, and the scolding, the lecture about what she did wrong this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait here while I go get the car, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting My Granddaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alfred Pennyworth thought this was going to be a normal Wayne Gala. Master Bruce would be dodging women, Master Richard would strike up an awkward conversation with a random patron, Master Tim would try to sneak coffee into his wine glass without anyone noticing, Master Jason wouldn't even show up, and Master Damian would give a murderous glare to anyone who came within 5 feet of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was not normal. Several things happened to tell him it would be otherwise. Master Bruce brought a date, Master Richard got sick, Master Tim passed out under the buffet, Master Jason showed up, and Master Damian was having a conversation with the Kent boy. This was not a normal night. There was no way something wouldn't happen. And Alfred was going crazy not knowing what. But Alfred knew better than to let it show, and had enough experience in life to know that whatever was going to occur would commence whether Alfred knew what it was or not. So, he resigned himself to waiting and watching, ready for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Bruce went all out for this charity gala. It was in support of traumatized children, so it was to be expected really. The ballroom was decked out in black and white fine silk. The food was from the best caterers money could buy. There was even a performer flown in from France. Alfred had reason to believe she was exceptionally good to be performing here, so he was very much looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Alfred thought as he watched Master Bruce go up to the podium and introduce the girl. Alfred, instead of listening to the introduction, chose to survey the crowd for something, anything amiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the music started. Alfred froze. He knew that song. His mother had sung it to him when he was just a boy. His eyes snapped to the performer. It was a girl, barely 18 by the looks of her, standing there with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As she hid behind that shelf." Her eyes opened. Alfred knew those eyes better than anyone, he saw them in the mirror every morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she started to walk around the room, he barely suppressed a gasp, though he heard it from many others. Her back was riddled with scars. Some old ones, and some newer. As she sang the old song, it sounded as if she was asking for help, but didn't know how to ask with words so she sang. Then, the memories started coming back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she sang of how his mother got pregnant he remembered her smile. When she sang of his birth he remembered her laugh. When she made eye contact with him he remembered her voice. How could he have forgotten her voice? He wasn't sure, but he did know that she was moving on to a part of the song Alfred had yet to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother had been adding to that song since she was a child, and he had never gotten to hear the final verse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. He never knew his mother felt that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment after she finished, the whole world seemed to lose its sound. And then the clapping began, and she so obviously wasn't used to it. His heart broke a little at that. Though Alfred could feel the questioning looks his family gave him, Alfred chose instead to follow the performer back to her dressing room. Alfred had some questions that simply could not wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he knocked on the door, it opened immediately. So she had been waiting for him, interesting. Then, they stood there and just looked at each other. Alfred could see the similarities between them now. Other than her eyes, she had his mother's nose and his chin. He could see she was analyzing his suit and was mildly amused by that, but when it became obvious she would not be the instigator of this encounter he decided to say something. He didn't exactly know what to say, so he went with the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you learn that song Miss?" She jumped. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Not a good sign</span>
  </strong>
  <span>, he thought,</span>
  <strong>
    <span> if she's that surprised with someone speaking to her the reason for coming to me can't be good.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't say anything, simply going over to a bag he hadn't seen before, and delicately taking out a book. One Alfred knew well. It was his mother’s old journal. She used to write in it all the time. He noted the care in which she handled the artifact, and carefully took it from her. When Alfred opened the book, he immediately recognized his mother's handwriting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my great-grandmothers. I found it when I went looking for relatives." Alfred raised an eyebrow, he was curious. And confused as to the why in this situation., but before he had the chance to ask she spoke again. "Alright, I think I'll just be straight with you. I'm in trouble. Not the bad kind, It's just that practically my entire life has gone to shit these past few years and I didn't know what to do you know. I-I don't have anyone who cares about me anymore, you know, and it's freaking me out. So I thought 'hey, why not try to get a relative or something to take me in for a year or so before I turn eighteen'. And now that I say it out loud it sounds kind of bad, and you probably don't want me here and think I'm only here 'cause you work for Bruce Wayne, and you hate me. And this was a huge mistake. And I should probably leave, and stop being so sensitive. And-" Alfred had had enough. He could see that this poor child was spiraling and on the brink of a panic attack. Practically raising 5 traumatized boys gave him experience in this sort of thing, so he just surrendered to instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe Miss. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out." He coached her. He immediately pulled her into a hug after her breathing became regulated again, not wanting her to see how worried he had become for her. What on God's green earth was going on in her life?! And then, at the worst possible moment, Alfred realized that he hadn't been paying attention to her intro, and therefore knew nothing about the young lady who claimed to be his granddaughter. "What's your name, Miss?" He asked in a voice softer than he had ever taken on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marinette. Marinette Dupen-Cheng."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred thought for a moment, sighed and stepped back from her. When he looked down at her then, he felt his heartbreak again. She seemed to be physically bracing herself for his rejection. Alfred swore on all that was good in the world, he was going to get to the bottom of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait here while I go get the car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Well, now. It seems I'm to pick up Master Bruce's adoption habit now. Let's hope she doesn't have a sister.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Awkward Car Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another song in this chapter! You know you love them. Plus I'm finally adding in a Daminette moment! Yay me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car ride to Marinette's hotel was silent. They had ended up staying for the rest of the Gala as the Waynes had only brought one car between them, and they needed a ride back home. So now, all of the Waynes -sans Dick- were in a car with a strange girl they didn't know, sitting in suffocating silence. Marinette couldn't take it. So she took a cue from Marie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her foot tapped a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head nodded along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips sang a song long gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGfawtmZBbk">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGfawtmZBbk</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a letter to the girl I used to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are some things that you should know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not my intention to embarrass or to shame you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's inside the rear-view mirror is closer than it appears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We do the best that we know how, with what we have been given</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the difference between you and I is, I've been given time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In time, you'll see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a letter to the girl I used to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some things are not as simple as we said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember when we thought there were a handful of some magic words to pray</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guarantee and a down payment on a mansion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember all the rules we made about the Body and the Blood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hoops we made them jump through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though He offers it to everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm so sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do you remember now the things I said I thought that I deserved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My flag, and safety, a place to learn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things I know I didn't earn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And bless their hearts, I'm sure it's hard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But handouts don't help anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all the talk about the system</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sure hope someone can fix them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I said those things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a letter to the girl I used to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll see, you're gonna take the long way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there is nothing you could do or say to separate you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the love of God who made you just exactly as He meant to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you cannot imagine all the places you'll see Jesus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you'll find Him everywhere you thought He wasn't supposed to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, go!... Go!...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And hold all the mothers, whose babies bleed from bullet holes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And feel all the hunger, the bellies, and the bones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shout for the prisoner, cry for justice, loud and long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And march with the victims, as Jesus marches on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sit at all the tables, 'cause Jesus eats with everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And dance to the music, if you can't sing its native tongue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And cry for the wombs, the mothers and the empty arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hold high the warriors, fighting now for freedoms' song</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like it's your own blood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you have been loved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like it's your own blood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you have been loved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like you have been</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all about love!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name is love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, love, love, love, love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did not learn this in a day or two or three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So ask a lot of questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jesus loves us, this I know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there are no exceptions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she had finished singing, they had arrived at the hotel, and she got out as soon as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was nice to meet you, Monsieurs Wayne. I do hope we meet again!" She said cheerfully through the open door. She gave Alfred a quick hug and bounded into the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Waynes were stunned. Even Tim had woken up as she sang. They had all saw the way she naturally gravitated to the corner when they got in their limo and how quiet she was, offering a polite handshake when they met, and a meek introduction. So it was safe to say they had been surprised when she started singing. The way she sang though, with all of that passion, and pain. She looked like she was revealing her very soul to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother wrote that song," Alfred said. They hadn't even realized he had started driving again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alfred, I do believe it's time you told us what is going on," Bruce replied not unkindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems I have a Granddaughter Master Bruce." Alfred paused a moment to think over his next words. "And I am certain she is in some kind of danger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After explaining how Alfred knew this, and everything he could remember about his interaction with the girl, Tim went off to internet profile COUGH*stalk*COUGH her, while the rest of the family patrolled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the entire Batfamily was brooding during that time. Any other night they would be joking, laughing, and teasing each other. This was not that kind of night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian had been having a half-decent night before this Marinette girl crashed it. The moment he had laid eyes on her, his heart skipped. He didn't understand it. Damian had met many 'pretty' girls his age in his lifetime and had never felt a single thing towards them other than annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair though, this girl wasn't just 'pretty'. Marinette Dupain-Chang was drop-dead gorgeous. From the perfect make-up to the modest black flats, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. When Damian saw her scars he wanted to hunt down whoever gave them to her and scar</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span> 100 times over. He had never felt that way about anyone. It was all very strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, just when you thought the night couldn't get </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> weirder...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys. I've got a rouge free runner here. I'm going to go in closer, to see if it's anyone we know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing confirmation from the rest of the Bats including Tim, who he wasn't aware was even on coms at the moment, Damian moved in. He watched as the mystery runner do some pretty impressive flips and somersaults over the rooftops and would forever deny he was impressed by them.</span>
</p><p>*********** </p><p>
  <span>Damian cursed, (in Arabic of course, never know when Alfreds listening) he had lost them. The mystery runner had given him the slip! Him! Damian Al-Ghul was bested by an amateur!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm pretty sure stalkings illegal in this country."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Damians years of training kept him from jumping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind would go out in Gotham after dark. Let alone roaming the roofs." He replied instantly, turning to face the speaker head-on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed again. It was Marinette. The one person who he couldn't stop thinking about was standing 6 feet away, looking like she had just gotten out of bed for the morning. And she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I needed to clear my head. I have a lot on my mind right now, so I'm sorry if I'm distracting you, but I won't go back till I feel better." She said, oblivious to his less than pure thoughts. She walked over to the edge of the roof they were on and plopped down, legs hanging over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to talk about it?" Robin had no idea why he said that but it was too late to take it back. She looked surprised at the invitation but patted the space next to her anyways. He simply sat, and let her speak when she was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever met anyone you just really want to like you, and you're terrified of messing it up?" Robin nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I felt that way right before meeting my biological father, for the first time." Damian winced hearing the small gasps from his coms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well..." She seemed unsure of how to proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've met someone like that?" He prodded gently. Or as gently as he could, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>still the Ice Prince of Gotham.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Grandfather. He's nice, and his family seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're afraid you'll mess it up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and... what happens if my past catches up with me? Will he run? Will he try to help me?" She exhaled, "There are just too many unknowns."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not knowing something, is so much scarier than what you know isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sound as if you're speaking from experience." Robin barked out a laugh at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mentioned being anxious about meeting my father didn't I?" Marinette nodded. "By the time I met him, he had already adopted a whole brood of other children. It's safe to say I was terrified that he wouldn't take me. I had no idea how he would react. He already had a bunch of people to look after, so why would he want to take me in the first place?" Damian's breath and he tensed caught when Marinette put her head on his shoulder. But then he relaxed, and pulled her closer, relishing in this newfound feeling that suddenly he </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged. Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was an odd experience, but not an uncomfortable one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there like that for a long time, before Marinette finally fell asleep and Damian was forced to take her back to her hotel room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Damian got back to the cave everyone was waiting for him, as patrol had ended long ago. He changed his costume and put away his gear in silence. Well aware of the burning stares his family was giving him. When all that was done, and he had nothing else to do, he turned to his family. They wouldn't look at him. Damian realized that they were ashamed at themselves, and thought about Marinette's parting words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't push them away simply because you're afraid that when they get to know you they'll leave you, Robin, that's not how family works. If they truly are your family it probably shouldn't have gone on this long in the first place. But no one's perfect. They'll come around."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had said. And he knew they must have heard it through the coms. He made sure to make eye contact with every one of them before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one is perfect." He stated, his voice softer than they had ever heard it. He brushed past them then, unwilling to see their reactions for fear they weren't what he hoped. "And don't think I'm going to start using your first names just because a small French girl got me to open up to her." Damian waited until he heard their laughter at his jab, before retreating to his room for the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A demon with a heart of gold. Isn't Damian just the best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>